


Anything You Have to Give Is a Gift

by cetuscaeruleum



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, or the alternate title 'KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cetuscaeruleum/pseuds/cetuscaeruleum
Summary: entry for Day 7 of #vfaweekJihyun wasn’t sure what it was. In other circumstances, it seemed as though she loved his hugs, his head kisses, his ticklish rubbing of her palms. But whenever their hugs turned into cuddles, whenever his hands started stroking, when there was barely a breadth of space between or if the air became heavy with implication, she stiffened or pulled away.





	Anything You Have to Give Is a Gift

**Author's Note:**

> based off of a headcanon by @mysticmikalla
> 
> https://mysticmikalla.tumblr.com/post/173651365694/your-kiss-ask-made-me-think-how-would-v

As long as he’d known her, had loved her, Jihyun had known his girlfriend was a rather endearing contradiction of conviction and shyness. When it came to her beliefs, her faith in others, she was as steadfast as an anchor in a stormy sea. It was that faith that moored him while he was still grieving Rika, then in a drug-addled stupor and when he travelled the world, reconstructing himself piece by piece. When he’d expressed the thought aloud, she became such an adorably flustered mess and he couldn’t help but usher her into his arms, his lips appreciating the smoothness of her hair.  
  
That same easy embarrassment began to show itself in the deepening pink of her cheeks as they progressively trekked out a forest hike. Usually, he took it in stride but he had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with his birthday. This was the first birthday he was spending with her and despite past… occurrences, Jihyun felt completely inexperienced. He ended up following her lead when she suggested they go for a hike and have a picnic lunch for his birthday.  
  
“Only if you want to,” MC added hastily, biting down on her lip. A pang of longing struck Jihyun, one he was growing familiar with every time she did something to draw attention to her lips.  
  
Which was often.  
  
He wasn’t sure what it was. In other circumstances, it seemed as though she loved his hugs, his head kisses, his ticklish rubbing of her palms. But whenever their hugs turned into cuddles, whenever his hands started stroking, when there was barely a breadth of space between or if the air became heavy with _implication_ , she stiffened or pulled away. At first, he didn’t mind. It would take time for them to grow comfortable with each other. But when it became a pattern, he couldn’t help but feel hurt and confused. What was he doing wrong? Was he moving too fast?  
  
MC announcing they were ‘here’ interrupted Jihyun’s thoughts. She had brought him to a forest glen that seemed to be straight out of a fairy tale and gave him a huge sense of déjà vû. Fall hadn’t yet touched this place, still under the thrall of summer’s kiss. Pastel coloured wildflowers were in abundance and Jihyun saw a few rabbits scurrying away at their arrival. MC managed to find a spot where they wouldn’t crush too many wildflowers and set down the picnic blanket, the white skirt of her dress ballooning with the wind as she settled down.  
  
She looked at him expectantly from underneath her sun hat, smiling at him tentatively. “I wasn’t sure I could successfully bake a loaf of pain de campagne so I had it specially ordered from a bakery,” she said almost apologetically.  
  
Jihyun cupped her face with one hand, thumb rubbing across her cheek and she froze in surprise. “Anything you have to give me is a gift,” he told her in a low voice before pulling back. When he noticed MC relaxing again, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge in his chest.  
  
“But I did manage to bake you a cake!” she added brightly as she slowly took out the food from the basket. “It wasn’t easy,” she said with pout, giving him a look. “Since you don’t seem to have specific preference for anything.”  
  
Jihyun rubbed his arm self-consciously before the wine bottle emerging from the picnic basket snagged his attention.  
  
“Courtesy of Jumin,” she prompted while he examined the label. “He also said to make use of a new C&R brand of wine glasses. Said they’re made specifically for outdoor drinking. Supposedly you stick the stem in the ground to prevent spilling.” MC sounded slightly bemused as she said it, taking out said wine glasses from the basket.  
  
“I don’t suppose you’ll have some then?” Jihyun gave her a smile as red poured from the bottle.  
  
“Since it _is_ your birthday, I will…” MC scowled before continuing. “Have _some_. But I can’t guarantee I’ll finish it.”  
  
Jihyun chuckled into his glass, almost choking on his first sip. “Fair enough.”  
  
“I hope you’ll like the cake I made though,” she munched nervously on a slice of bread. “I’m not exactly the best cake decorator but I do think I make a good baker.”  
  
“How did you know what to make?” Jihyun considered her as he smeared some butter onto a slice for himself.  
  
She sipped a bit of wine, a brief grimace flashing across her face while she set it down. Lingering liquid reddened her lips beautifully and Jihyun pointedly downed his glass while want pulsed inside of him like one giant heartbeat.  
  
“Well, first I asked Jumin, figuring he’d know best but he said he didn’t know what flavour you preferred at all. And then _Seven_ of all people said he knew-”  
  
He almost sputtered his mouthful of wine, looking at MC questioningly.  
  
She shrugged, amusement dancing in her eyes. “Apparently, you were reminiscing about past birthdays and he said you specifically described this cake you had one year that had fresh cream with berries on top?”  
  
Nostalgia hit him then and he heaved a heavy sighed. “Yes… my mother baked that cake.”  
  
MC leaned closer, her expression full of kindness as she moved aside a teal lock that had fallen across his forehead. Jihyun had to stop himself from keeping her hand there, the temptation of her fingers in his hair and nails raking across his scalp enough to unsteady him. He was suddenly very thankful he was not standing.  
  
“Okay, well, I can’t guarantee it’ll measure up but,” MC reached deep into the basket as if she had to unlock a latch before pulling out a wonderfully white birthday cake. Encased in buttercream, the confection was adorned with whipped whorls of cream and topped by very red strawberries. “French vanilla birthday cake, decorated with strawberries. Oh, and jam in between the layers.”  
  
Jihyun blinked rapidly, his gaze traveling from his beloved’s face to the dessert in her lap. The red of MC’s lips was a siren song, leaving his control in tatters. Before he was even aware of what he’d done, Jihyun leaned forward and reached for her. Her sharp intake of breath and subsequent stiffening had him drawing back at the last minute. MC’s discomfort (or even worse, her fear) managed to douse the flame of his wanting.  
  
“MC…” he needed to ask, needed to know. They couldn’t avoid this any longer. “Do I make you uncomfortable?”  
  
Shock flashed in her bright eyes and she gaped at him. “W-Wh-”  
  
“I’m sorry if I’ve pushed you or moved too fast… I can’t bear the thought of making you uncomfortable or afraid of me. Romance is still fairly new to me.” He swallowed, hands tensing on his thighs until his knuckles turned white.  
  
“Oh, Jihyun.” There was a pause before MC spoke again, as if she was trying to find the right words. “You haven’t done anything wrong. It’s just that…”  
  
He looked up at her then.  
  
“Thing is… I’ve never done it before. Kissing that is.”  
  
Jihyun was silent for a long time, unsure of how to respond. He ended up smiling despite knowing this would fluster her and couldn’t help but feel a rising smugness. At the thought of being her first, in more ways than one.  
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” MC babbled when he didn’t say anything, looking down at her entwined hands. “I kind of considered it being your birthday present but turns out I was more nervous than I thought…”  
  
Jihyun moved instinctually, taking the cake from her hands and setting aside the sealed container. He inched closer; closing a hand on her knee while the other clasped her nape. He rested his forehead against hers, watching intently as she swallowed. But she didn’t freeze, didn’t back away from him. “Are you still nervous now?”  
  
“Yes.” It was a quiet whisper.  
  
“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”  
  
Her eyelids squeezed shut. “I want this. I want to do this with you.”  
  
After a moment’s hesitation, he bridged the gap of space between them and tasted her lips. The residual wine was a familiar kick on his tongue but past that, the taste and smell and feeling of _her_ made him groan. In response, MC sighed and softened against him. Her fingers slipped through his hair and the scrape of her fingernails was just as wonderful as he imagined it’d be, if not more. Jihyun deepened the kiss, cupping her face with one hand while the other spread over the small of her back.  
  
Somehow, they ended up lying on the picnic blanket, legs bracketing each other while MC was sprawled underneath him.  
  
“Jihyun,” she mumbled against his mouth, trying to come up for air. “I need to breathe.”  
  
He broke off from her with a gasp, taking in the rosiness of her cheeks and the way the sun brought out the colours in her hair. “Are you still nervous?”  
  
A timid laugh escaped her as she nodded. “I don’t… really know what to do.”  
  
“You just have to-” He gently nipped at her lower lip, smiling when her breath caught in her throat at the action. “Follow my movements and I’ll follow yours.”  
  
“Very helpful,” she quipped and he gave her upper lip a nip at the comeback.  
  
“Your hands-” he said after a loving peck on her mouth. “Can go wherever you want them to, wherever you’d like to touch.”  
  
Her hands mapped a tentative trek across his back before migrating to his chest to grip the fabric of his shirt, bringing them even closer together. And when Jihyun’s tongue met with hers, they both made needy sounds that had Jihyun pressing himself against her until her softness and warmth was all he knew. He couldn’t wait to get lost in her.  
  
“Are you still nervous?” he asked in a murmur when they needed to breathe again.  
  
“No, not anymore.” Her smile was absolutely beatific. And then she did something with her tongue that made him groan all over again. “Happy birthday, Jihyun.”

**Author's Note:**

> the MC's aversion to drinking is based off my own
> 
> OTL


End file.
